Wen (Cabe) Junhui
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: Juncheol. Gyujun. Wonhui. WonJun. Mingry. JunNo. JunXNu'est. AU! Ketika lelaki yang mengaku tampan memiliki jiwa cabe yang sama tinggi dengan kadar percaya dirinya. Happy reading! tags; Seventeen, Nu'est, Monsta X, BLK, Yao Mingming - Mixnine.
1. Chapter 1

All casts belong to God, their agencies and their parents

Wen (Cabe) Junhui © Bianca Jewelry

Warning: AU. Non-baku. Super OOC.

.

Wen Junhui, seorang lelaki yang lahir dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu di kota Shenzhen adalah lelaki tampan dengan tingkat percaya diri di atas rata-rata. Setiap pagi, jika ia menatap cermin, ia akan berkata bahwa ia semakin tampan setiap harinya. Tapi tahukah kalian, bahwa di balik wajah tampan dan tubuh atletisnya, dia bisa juga menjadi cabe jika bertemu dengan lelaki _manly_?

Seperti saat ia bersama dengan Choi Seungcheol yang ternyata adalah tetangganya…

Pertemuan pertama mereka diawali ketika ia melihat temannya yang bernama Zhou Jieqiong sedang berbincang dengan lelaki itu.

Seungcheol yang melihat seorang perempuan familiar di area kampusnya, memanggil gadis itu, mereka bertegur sapa setelah lama tidak bertemu. Tak lama kemudian, dari kejauhan Junhui yang mengenal Jieqiong, menghampirinya. Junhui mengkode gadis itu agar ia dikenalkan pada Seungcheol.

"Kak, kenalkan. Ini temanku, namanya Wen Junhui," ucap Jieqiong sambil menunjuk Junhui. "Dan ini kak Seungcheol," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Seungcheol.

Junhui membungkukkan badannya. "Salam kenal, aku Wen Junhui."

Seungcheol ikut membungkukkan badannya. "Choi Seungcheol. Salam kenal juga."

Setelah saling bertegur sapa dan basa-basi tentang jurusan yang ditempuh di universitas itu, mereka bertiga pamit untuk melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

Lalu alam mempertemukan mereka lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Dari kejauhan, Seungcheol yang sedang mengendarai motornya memperhatikan halte bus yang sebentar lagi akan dilewatinya dan menemukan Junhui duduk seorang diri di sana. Lelaki itu tampak menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Seungcheol tersenyum dan menganggap itu adalah hal yang menggemaskan, jadi ia menghentikan motornya di depan Junhui lalu membuka kaca helmnya.

"Dek Jun?"

Junhui mendongakkan kepalanya. "Halo, kak Seungcheol."

Seungcheol tersenyum. "Sedang menunggu bus?"

Junhui mengangguk.

"Rumahmu di mana? Mau bareng?"

Tentu saja Junhui mau pulang dengan lelaki tampan seperti Seungcheol. Tapi jika menerima langsung tawaran Seungcheol, nanti ia dikira gampangan. "Tidak merepotkan? Apakah kita sejalan? Aku tinggal di apartemen di daerah Hongdae."

"Aku juga tinggal di daerah sana," ucap Seungcheol. Ia memberikan helm lainnya pada Junhui. "Ayo naik."

Junhui menerima helm Seungcheol, memakainya lalu duduk di jok belakang. Ia bersorak dalam hati dan seketika jiwa cabenya kumat.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah," jawab Junhui. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Seungcheol. Tapi berhubung ini baru pertemuan kedua dan mereka belum terlalu dekat, ia harus menahan diri.

Seungcheol melajukan motornya menuju kawasan Hongdae. Tak lama kemudian, di depannya ada mobil yang berhenti mendadak. Seungcheol otomatis ikut mengerem mendadak hingga punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dada Junhui. Junhui juga otomatis memeluk pinggang Seungcheol agar tidak terjatuh dari motor.

Tanpa sadar, Junhui memeluk pinggang Seungcheol hingga ia sampai di apartemennya. Ketika motor sudah berhenti, ia baru sadar sudah memeluk Seungcheol selama di perjalanan. Junhui menyerahkan helm pada Seungcheol lalu membungkukkan badan. "Maaf ya kak, nggak nyadar."

Seungcheol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Memang apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Aku telah memelukmu selama perjalanan tadi."

Seungcheol tertawa. "Santai saja. Jangan cerita siapa-siapa ya," katanya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wajah Junhui merona. "O-oke."

Seungcheol meletakkan helmnya lalu menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan. "Kau tinggal di sini?"

Junhui mengangguk.

"Aku juga tinggal di sini."

Junhui membulatkan matanya. "Oh ya? Sejak kapan?" tanyanya dengan nada antusias tanpa disadarinya.

"Baru saja pindah. Aku parkir motor dulu ya. Lalu kita masuk."

Junhui mengangguk. Ia menunggu Seungcheol memarkirkan motornya kemudian mereka masuk ke gedung apartemen.

.

Lalu ada Shin Hoseok, seorang kating di kampusnya yang punya tubuh atletis…

Suatu hari ketika Junhui sedang diajak bermain sepak bola oleh Wonwoo, ia tak sengaja melihat Hoseok sedang ganti baju. Seharusnya Junhui tidak boleh mengintip 'kan? Tapi karena tubuh atletis lelaki itu, Junhui jadi salah fokus dan keterusan. Ya sudah, nikmat Tuhan mana yang kau dustakan, _yes_?

"Haooooo!" seru Junhui saat ia kembali dari ruang ganti dan menemukan adik tingkatnya yang berasal dari China.

"Ya ko?" tanya Minghao dengan wajah polosnya.

Junhui langsung nge _hype_ dan mengguncang-guncang badan kecil Minghao. "Tadi aku lihat kak Hoseok ganti baju."

"Terus?"

"Badannya bagus."

"Ih, kok ngintip sih ko?"

"Khilaf, Hao. Mau deh punya pacar yang badannya bagus kayak gitu."

"Ih koko, lain kali nggak boleh ngintip. Dosa tau."

Mau curhat soal cogan kok malah berakhir diceramahi. Ya sudahlah, mungkin Junhui salah tempat untuk curhat.

Di lain kesempatan, ketika Wonwoo tiba-tiba mengajak Junhui untuk _fitness_ (katanya, tubuhnya Junhui itu terlalu kurus, oleh karena itu Wonwoo berinisiatif untuk mengajak temannya itu _fitness_ , entah terserang virus rajin darimana), tak sengaja ia bertemu Hoseok di tempat itu.

Hoseok bersama temannya yang berama Son Hyunwoo berada di tak jauh dari Wonwoo dan Junhui. Hoseok sedang menggunakan _chest press machine_ pakai acara _topless_ sehingga Junhui yang sedang menggunakan _treadmill_ salah fokus sampai senyum-senyum sendiri, sementara Hyunwoo sedang menggunakan _shoulder press machine_ tak jauh dari Hoseok.

"Lihat apa sih?" tanya Wonwoo yang juga memakai _treadmill_ di sebelah Junhui. "Sampai senyum-senyum begitu."

"Badannya kak Hoseok."

"Oh."

"Kok cuma 'oh' sih Nu."

"Terus aku harus balas apa?"

"Apa kek, temenin nyabe sini."

Wonwoo tersenyum miring, " _Sorry_ , masih suka cewek."

Junhui cemberut. "Kalau aku ngegas oke nggak? Gemas nih pengen pegang-pegang badannya kak Hoseok."

"Dikira cabe murah kamu nanti."

"Gitu ya." Junhui turun dari _treadmill_. Ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, lalu mengambil botol minumnya yang masih steril dari mulutnya yang berisi susu protein. "Sudah ganteng 'kan ya?"

"Mau apa?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Mau ngasih ini ke kak Hoseok," kata Junhui sambil mengguncang pelan botol minumnya.

Wonwoo ikut turun dari _treadmill_ , ia menghampiri Junhui lalu mengacak rambut lelaki itu hingga poninya turun. "Kalau ganteng begitu mana dilirik." Wonwoo merapikan kaos putih Junhui lalu menepuk kedua bahunya "Sana."

Junhui tersenyum lalu menghampiri Hoseok. "Hai kak," sapanya. "Hai juga kak Hyunwoo."

Hoseok tersenyum. "Hai Jun."

Hyunwoo tersenyum membalas sapaan Junhui.

"Nggak nyangka kita ketemu di sini. Mungkin jodoh." Belum apa-apa udah ngegas.

Hoseok cuma tersenyum.

"Ini, buat kakak," kata Junhui sambil menyodorkan botol minumnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Susu protein, kak."

"Makasih ya."

"Sama-sama. Jangan lupa diminum ya."

Lalu Junhui pamit pada kedua katingnya dan melanjutkan acara olahraganya.

.

Korban cabe selanjutnya dari Junhui adalah Yao Mingming. Adik tingkat dari China yang berada di klub _dance_ di kampusnya yang hobi pamer roti sobek kalau ada _perform_ yang badannya tidak kalah bagus dari Hoseok.

Suatu ketika Junhui sedang memperhatikan dua kating favoritnya sedang duduk berdua di kantin, Seungcheol dan Hoseok. Mereka duduk bersampingan dan sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Aduh." Seungcheol mengaduh ketika _cutter_ yang digunakannya mengenai jari telunjuknya.

Hoseok berdecak. "Makanya hati-hati dong," ucapnya lalu meraih jari Seungcheol dan mengulumnya untuk memberhentikan darah yang mengalir.

Dapat Junhui lihat wajah Seungcheol memerah samar. Batin Junhui _auto_ menangis, ia segera pergi dari sana dan pulang ke apartemennya.

Junhui tidak langsung masuk ke kamarnya melainkan menekan bel kamar temannya.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Junhui langsung memeluk orang itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Yang dipeluk langsung terkena serangan jantung dan hatinya mencelos melihat Junhui menangis.

"Mingmingggg~" raung Junhui.

"Y-ya ko? Kenapa menangis? Ayo masuk," ajak Mingming sambil menuntun lelaki itu.

Junhui masih sesenggukan ketika Mingming kembali membawakan teh untuk Junhui. Ia memeluk bantal Mingming dan merengut lucu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kak Seungcheol sama kak Hoseok ternyata homo," adu Junhui.

Mingming _sweatdrop_. "Kau juga homo kali ko."

Junhui makin merengut dibilang homo oleh Mingming.

Mingming menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak ngegas sama mantan terindahnya ini. Iya, Mingming pernah pacaran sama Junhui.

"Jadi kak Seungcheol sama kak Hoseok homo gimana?" tanya Mingming.

"Tadi jarinya kak Seungcheol kena _cutter_ , terus dikulum sama kak Hoseok. Mana mukanya kak Seungcheol merah gitu."

Mingming mendudukkan diri di sebelah Junhui lalu menepuk bahu lelaki itu. "Ya sudah ko, cari yang lain saja. Mungkin di luar sana ada yang nunggu koko dengan setia," ujar Mingming ngode.

"Memang ada yang nunggu aku?" tanya Junhui mancing.

Mingming cengar-cengir.

"Nggak usah ngarep ya, mantan. Aku sudah _got no feel_ sama kamu, kalau katanya Hansol sama Mingyu."

Tsadest kakak :')

Ngomong-ngomong, Hansol itu dua tahun lebih muda dari Junhui dan tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Junhui, Mingming dan Seungcheol. Kalau Mingyu seumuran dengan Mingming, setahun lebih muda dari Junhui. Hansol pernah bikin lagu dengan Mingyu, Seungcheol dan Wonwoo. Mereka berempat memang cinta dengan lagu rap. Hansol adalah adik kesayangan Junhui dan lebih dianggap sebagai anak oleh Junhui.

Dan ngomong-ngomong lagi, sejak kapan mantan terindahnya itu jadi punya mulut pedas? Mungkin dia terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Jeonghan yang hobi _savage_.

Gantian Mingming yang menangis, dalam hati. Mingming kuat kok, demi mantan terindah :')

.

Korban selanjutnya adalah Kim Mingyu. Yang juga punya _body_ tak kalah bagus dari Hoseok dan Mingming. Walaupun belum pelihara roti sobek seperti dua orang itu, pokoknya badannya kekar sama seperti Seungcheol.

Suatu ketika Junhui dan Soonyoung sedang menonton pertandingan basket di lapangan setelah kelas berakhir.

"Kiming tuh Kiming." Soonyoung menyenggol Junhui ketika Mingyu masuk ke lapangan. Soonyoung adalah teman cabe seperjuangan Junhui. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Kiming adalah kode nama dari Kim Mingyu.

Junhui ikut berteriak seperti _fangirl_ lain untuk menyemangati lelaki itu.

Ketika kuarter pertama dimulai tak sengaja bola basket yang dilempar oleh Mingyu mengenai wajah tampan Junhui.

Mingyu menyuruh Junhui untuk jangan pulang terlebih dahulu. Ia melanjutkan permainan dan pertandingan dimenangkan oleh tim Mingyu.

Soonyoung sudah pulang duluan karena ada perlu.

"Kak Jun!" seru Mingyu sambil menghampiri Junhui. "Maaf ya yang tadi, masih sakit?"

"Lumayan," jawab Junhui cengar-cengir.

"Mana yang sakit?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengecek wajah Junhui.

Junhui menunjuk pipinya.

"Duh, maaf ya," ujar Mingyu tidak enak. "Ayo aku traktir sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Daripada traktir, boleh aku minta yang lain?"

"Apa?"

"Cium saja, biar sakitnya hilang," ucap Jun dengan nada bercanda.

Mingyu celingukan melihat sekitarnya, ketika ia merasa orang-orang tidak memperhatikan, dengan kilat ia mencium pipi Junhui yang terkena lemparan bola.

Junhui membulatkan matanya. Tak menyangka kalau Mingyu akan menanggapinya dengan serius. Tapi sekali lagi, nikmat Tuhan mana yang kau dustakan, _yes_?

.

Wonwoo, entah termasuk korban selanjutnya atau tidak. Yang jelas lelaki satu itu cuek dan tidak peduli dengan tingkah cabe Junhui.

"Wonuuuu~" Junhui memeluk Wonwoo dari samping.

"Apa?"

"Kau bohong…" kata Junhui lalu melepas pelukannya.

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Junhui dengan pandangan bingung.

Junhui melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Katanya kalau aku ganteng kak Hoseok nggak mungkin suka. Buktinya dia mau sama kak Seungcheol."

"Ya kalau itu sih diluar kuasaku. Mana aku tahu dia suka yang ganteng."

Junhui cemberut.

"Cari yang lain deh."

"Tumben, biasanya protes kalau aku ngomongin cowok."

Wonwoo menaikkan kedua bahunya.

Junhui tersenyum lalu memeluk Wonwoo dari samping lagi. "Aku nyabe ke kamu aja ya?"

Wonwoo cuma bisa pasrah.

.

END

.

Agak gregetan lihat tjabenya Junhui. Seharusnya korban cabenya Jun masih banyak ya. Aku buat ini dulu, besok-besok mungkin ada yang lain (kalau ide ada dan tidak males ngetik lol), atau tidak sama sekali hehe :')

Terima kasih sudah mampir, krisar?


	2. Chapter 2

All casts belong to God, their agencies and their parents

Wen (Cabe) Junhui © Bianca Jewelry

Warning: AU. Non-baku. Super OOC.

.

"Kak Dongho!" teriak Junhui saat ia melihat tetangga satu apartemennya sedang memanaskan kendaraan roda duanya.

Dongho mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sekeliling. Ia menemukan Junhui sedang berdiri di balkon apartemennya. "Apa Jun?"

"Mau ke mana kak?"

"Kampus."

"Boleh ikut nggak? Aku bosan."

Dongho menimbang-nimbang permintaan Junhui. "Ya sudah, cepat turun. Bawa helm."

Kampusnya Junhui dan Dongho itu berbeda, tapi Junhui kenal beberapa anak dari kampus Dongho, yang merupakan teman dari lelaki asal Jeju itu. Junhui segera mengambil helm dan jaket lalu memasukkan ponsel dan dompetnya ke dalam tas. Kemudian ia berlari kecil menghampiri Dongho yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ayo kak," kata Junhui setelah duduk di belakang Dongho.

Dongho men _starter_ motornya dan siap meluncur.

"Kak, boleh pegangan nggak?" tanya Junhui.

"Nggak boleh," kata Dongho sambil tertawa.

Junhui merengut sambil mendorong Dongho pelan. "Nanti kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?"

"Ya sudah, jatuh pasti ke bawah 'kan, nggak mungkin ke atas?"

Ih, kzl ya Junhui dijawab gitu sama kak Dongho.

"Dingin banget sih kak jawabannya. Emang kakak udah ada yang punya sampe aku nggak boleh pegangan?"

"Ya belum ada sih."

"Ya udah, masih bebas 'kan berarti punggungnya," ucap Junhui dan main peluk kak Dongho tanpa persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan.

Dongho menghela napas. "Ya terserah dek Junhui aja deh. Pegangan yang kuat. Kalau jatuh kakak nggak tanggung."

Junhui tersenyum. "Siap kak," katanya sambil mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Dongho.

Sesampainya di kampus, Dongho memarkir motornya lalu ia dan Junhui berjalan ke gedung fakultas Dongho. Saat sampai di gedung fakultas Dongho, Junhui melihat kakak panutannya yaitu Choi Minki, teman apartemennya sekaligus teman Dongho.

"Kak Minki!" panggil Junhui.

Minki menoleh lalu ia melambai pada Junhui.

"Jun, aku tinggal ya," ucap Dongho.

Junhui mengangguk. Dongho melambai pada Minki lalu pergi ke kelasnya.

Minki menghampiri Junhui. "Kamu ngapain di sini?"

"Gabut kak. Aku ngeliat kak Dongho mau pergi terus minta ikut."

Minki mengangguk paham.

"Kakak masih ada kelas?" tanya Junhui.

Minki menggeleng. "Makan yuk, laper."

"Diet kak, udah melar itu," dusta Junhui. "Nanti kak Jonghyun nggak ngelirik loh."

 _Fyi_ , Jonghyun itu gebetannya Minki.

Minki menarik pipinya. "Emang tambah gemukan ya?"

Junhui cengar-cengir. "Nggak kok, bercanda. Ayo makan," katanya sambil menarik tangan Minki.

Minki mendecih lalu memukul kepala Junhui. "Berani-beraninya kau mempermainkanku."

"Maaf." Junhui tertawa. "Eh kak, kak, kak…"

"Apa?"

"Ada kak Jonghyun tuh," kata Junhui sambil menunjuk Jonghyun yang berjalan menuju gedung lain dari fakultas Minki. "Kak Jonghyun!" teriak Junhui dan hendak menghampiri Jonghyun.

"Heh!" seru Minki sambil melirik Junhui.

Jonghyun memasang wajah polos dan melihat sekeliling. Junhui melambaikan tangannya sambil berusaha melepas tangan Minki yang menarik kaosnya. Jonghyun tersenyum manis ke arah Junhui dan menghampiri kedua lelaki itu. Minki jantungan di tempat melihat senyum Jonghyun.

"Ngapain di sini?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Main kak, bosen nggak ada kerjaan."

Jonghyun membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk. "Ya sudah, aku duluan ya," pamit Jonghyun sambil melambaikan tangan pada Junhui.

"Dadah kak," balas Junhui sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Dah Minki," pamit Jonghyun sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"D-dah…" balas Minki. Ia lemas dan langsung menumpukan badannya pada Junhui. "Aduh, ganteng banget sih calon imamku."

"Iya kak, ganteng banget emang."

"Nggak usah gatel ya."

Junhui nyengir. "Jadi makan nggak?"

"Yuk."

.

.

"Wonuu ayoooo," rengek Junhui sambil menarik tangan Wonwoo yang berjalan malas-malasan.

"Aduh Jun, masih jam berapa ini. Masih setengah jam lagi," kata Wonwoo malas.

Junhui menggembungkan pipinya dan menarik Wonwoo ke taman utama di kampusnya. Kemarin Junhui dapat info dari Soonyoung bahwa klub _dance_ akan _perform_ saat jam makan siang. Bukan karena Soonyoung sekarang ia berada di sana, bahkan setengah jam sebelumnya, tetapi tak lain tak bukan karena mantan terindahnya yang akan _perform_ bersama Soonyoung. Peduli amat dengan status mantan, pokoknya Junhui suka dengan semua laki-laki yang punya badan bagus.

Wonwoo dan Junhui duduk di bangku taman kosong yang ada di sana. Wonwoo langsung mengeluarkan novel dari dalam tasnya sementara Junhui duduk di sebelahnya dengan tidak sabar. Selama setengah jam itu, lama-kelamaan taman mulai ramai dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi.

Junhui segera menuju ke barisan paling depan dan menyiapkan ponselnya ketika anak-anak klub _dance_ sudah mulai bersiap-siap. Ketika Soonyoung mengambil mikrofon dan mulai menyapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menonton, Junhui ikut berteriak meramaikan suasana seperti yang lain.

"Terima kasih, selamat menikmati pertunjukan kami," ucap Soonyoung sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ia meletakkan mikrofonnya lalu menuju posisinya dan memberi kode pada temannya untuk memutar musik. Para penonton bertepuk tangan.

Lagu berjudul Rumahku yang dibawakan oleh Jam 2 mulai mengalun. Soonyoung dan teman-temannya mulai menari mengikuti lagu. Junhui merekam _perform_ klub _dance_ sambil sesekali berteriak heboh ketika anak klub _dance_ melakukan gerakan seksi. Ia menahan napasnya ketika Mingming mengeluarkan bunga mawar dari dalam jasnya. Lelaki itu maju mendekati Junhui lalu memberikan mawar yang dipegangnya. Junhui menerimanya dengan malu-malu dan seketika penonton lain bersorak heboh. Junhui menahan napas lagi serta berteriak heboh ketika anak-anak klub _dance_ melepas dasi mereka dan membuka kemeja mereka.

Tiga lagu sudah berhasil dibawakan oleh klub _dance_ dan mungkin suara Junhui sekarang sudah habis karena terlalu keras berteriak. Setelah acara ditutup oleh Soonyoung, Junhui menghampiri Wonwoo yang sejak tadi tidak berniat meninggalkan kursi taman.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Wonwoo saat Junhui duduk di sebelahnya.

Junhui mengangguk dengan semangat, masih merasakan euforia _perform_ klub _dance_ tadi.

"Yuk pulang," kata Wonwoo sambil memasukkan novelnya ke dalam tas dan jalan terlebih dulu.

Junhui mengikutinya. "Wonwoo marah?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo melirik Junhui. "Hm? Tidak."

"Benar?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Maaf ya," kata Junhui sambil memeluk lengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Junhui.

.

END

.

 **NG Cut 1:**

"Kak Jonghyun!" teriak Junhui dan hendak menghampiri Jonghyun.

"Heh!" seru Minki sambil melirik Junhui.

Jonghyun memasang wajah polos dan melihat sekeliling. Junhui melambaikan tangannya sambil berusaha melepas tangan Minki yang menarik kaosnya. Jonghyun tersenyum manis ke arah Junhui dan menghampiri kedua lelaki itu. Minki jantungan di tempat melihat senyum Jonghyun.

Junhui meninggalkan Minki dan setengah berlari menuju Jonghyun. Namun Junhui terpeleset di tangga hingga ia hampir terjatuh namun dengan sigap Jonghyun menangkapnya. Tidak membuang-buang kesempatan emas, Junhui memeluk Jonghyun dengan erat. Minki yang memperhatikan mereka cuma bisa gigit jari karena Junhui mencuri _start_.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Jonghyun sambil membantu Junhui berdiri dengan benar.

"Nggak apa-apa kak, makasih ya," jawab Junhui.

"Ngapain di sini?" tanya Jonghyun lagi.

"Main kak, bosen nggak ada kerjaan."

Jonghyun membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk. "Ya sudah, aku duluan ya," pamit Jonghyun sambil melambaikan tangan pada Junhui.

"Dadah kak," balas Junhui sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Dah Minki," pamit Jonghyun sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"D-dah…" balas Minki. Ia lemas dan langsung menumpukan badannya pada Junhui. "Aduh, ganteng banget sih calon imamku."

"Iya kak, ganteng banget emang."

"Nggak usah gatel ya. Udah dapet rejeki nomplok juga bisa peluk-peluk imam gue."

Junhui nyengir. "Jadi makan nggak?"

"Yuk."

.

 **NG Cut 2:**

Tiga lagu sudah berhasil dibawakan oleh klub _dance_ dan mungkin suara Junhui sekarang sudah habis karena terlalu keras berteriak. Setelah acara ditutup oleh Soonyoung, Junhui menghampiri anak klub _dance_ sebelum menjemput temannya yang menunggu di kursi taman.

"Mingming~" ujar Junhui sambil memeluk mantannya dari samping.

"Koko…" kata Mingming.

Junhui kaget. Ia melepas pelukannya dari orang yang ia kira mantan terindahnya. Junhui melihat Mingming dan orang yang tadi dipeluknya secara bergantian. "Sejak kapan… Kau punya saudara kembar?" tanyanya.

"Salam kenal, aku Shin Inho. Aku anak baru di klub _dance_ ," kata orang yang tadi dipeluk Junhui lalu membungkukkan diri.

"Aku—" Baru ingin memperkenalkan dirinya, Mingming membekap mulut Junhui dan menariknya pergi dari sana.

Junhui meronta dan menepis tangan Mingming ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat sepi. "Kapan sih berhenti main kasar," gerutu Junhui.

"Maaf," ujar Mingming pelan.

"Mau ngomong apa?" tanya Junhui dengan nada agak kesal.

"Bukannya koko yang mau ngomong, tadi manggil namaku sampai salah meluk orang begitu," kata Mingming setengah nyindir.

"Um… _Perform_ kalian… Bagus," puji Junhui tanpa berani menatap mata Mingming.

Mingming memasang senyum inosennya. "Makasih ko."

Lalu keduanya terdiam.

"Sudah itu saja?" tanya Mingming.

Junhui terdiam sejenak. " _Thanks_ ," katanya sambil mengangkat bunga mawar yang diberikan Mingming.

Mingming tersenyum malu-malu sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

Junhui mendekati Mingming lalu mengecup pipi lelaki itu, kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Mingming. Mingming mengejar Junhui lalu meraih tangan lelaki itu dan membalik badannya. "Koko, balikan yuk."

Junhui menghela napas. "'Kan sudah aku bilang, aku sudah _got no feel_ sama kamu."

"Koko…" :(

Junhui melepas tangan Mingming yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Dah mantan, _good luck_!" katanya sambil tersenyum senang. Junhui membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan mundur. "Oh ya, sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Inho," katanya lalu berbalik lagi dan berjalan sambil bersenandung menghampiri Wonwoo yang sejak tadi tidak berniat meninggalkan kursi taman.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Wonwoo saat Junhui duduk di sebelahnya.

Junhui mengangguk dengan semangat, masih merasakan euforia _perform_ klub _dance_ tadi.

"Yuk pulang," kata Wonwoo sambil memasukkan novelnya ke dalam tas dan jalan terlebih dulu.

Junhui mengikutinya. "Wonwoo marah?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo melirik Junhui. "Hm? Tidak."

"Benar?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Maaf ya," kata Junhui sambil memeluk lengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Junhui.

.

.

.

Halo halo~ akhirnya… Saya lanjutin aja wkwk

Mas Aron mungkin di chapter berikutnya :')

Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan…

Btw, mau numpang ngelapak lol di sini ada yang beli Teen Age dan mau tukeran limited poster Jihan sama Meanie-DK? Kalo ada PM ya :' tengkyu somach :*

Tinggalin jejak lagi ya~ terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chapter 1 /kiss


	3. Chapter 3

All casts belong to God, their agencies and their parents

Wen (Cabe) Junhui © Bianca Jewelry

Warning: AU. Non-baku. Super OOC.

.

Wen Junhui baru saja pulang dari _minimarket_ , habis beli beberapa bahan untuk memasak kue. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda ganteng asal Shenzhen itu ingin masak kue. Setelah mempersiapkan peralatan masak beserta bahannya, ia mengunjungi salah satu tetangganya yang bernama Kwak Youngmin. Tangan kirinya memeluk wadah yang berisi kantong belanjaan sementara tangan kanannya menekan bel.

"Hai kak," sapa Junhui sambil tersenyum ketika Youngmin membuka pintu.

"Hai Jun," balas Youngmin.

"Sibuk nggak kak?"

"Nggak juga sih, kenapa?"

"Mau belajar masak sama kakak," jawab Junhui sambil nyengir.

Youngmin menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa nggak belajar sama Mingyu? Dia 'kan lebih jago."

Junhui mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Males, Mingyu lagi nggak peka."

"Ya udah, masuk," kata Youngmin sambil bergeser, mempersilakan Junhui untuk masuk.

Junhui langsung pergi ke dapur Youngmin.

"Jadi mau masak apa?" tanya Youngmin setelah mencuci tangannya.

"Kue kak."

"'Kan kamu bisa lihat internet."

Memang benar kata kak Youngmin, dia bisa melihat di internet, tapi namanya juga Junhui, selama bisa mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, kenapa tidak? :)

"Mending belajar sama yang sudah pintar kak, kalau salah 'kan ada yang ngasih tau."

Acara memasak kue pun dimulai. Junhui memisahkan kuning telur dari putihnya. Youngmin cuma nontonin Junhui, sesekali membantu Junhui mengambil bahan yang akan dicampur selanjutnya.

Junhui mulai mencampur tepung terigu dengan garam, _baking soda_ dan _baking powder_ sambil mikir gimana cara modus ke Youngmin. Akhirnya dari awal sampai adonan masuk ke _oven_ , Junhui cuma sok nggak sengaja megang tangan Youngmin waktu dia mengoper bahan ke Junhui. Junhui mencoba ngegas tapi secukupnya saja, nggak berani kenceng-kenceng soalnya kak Youngmin sudah punya gebetan, apalagi Junhui ngemodus nggak ada orang yang ngeliat, nanti dikira PHO lagi. Walaupun cabe, Junhui masih tahu cara modus yang budiman.

Setelah kuenya matang, Junhui sempat makan kue berdua dengan Youngmin. Ia meninggalkan sepotong kue lagi untuk Youngmin sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mengajarkannya. Junhui mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pamit dari apartemen Youngmin.

Sebelum pulang, Junhui merusuh dulu ke tetangganya yang lain, tidak pakai pencet bel tapi main menggedor pintu pemilik apartemen. Si pemilik apartemen yang ternyata adalah Mingming merasa terganggu dengan suara gedoran pintu. Mingming hampir misuh ketika ia membuka pintu, tapi tidak jadi karena yang ia lihat adalah mantan terindahnya :')

Junhui tersenyum ketika melihat Mingming.

Mingming ikut tersenyum melihat senyum manis Junhui. "Kenapa ko? Berisik amat."

"Nih aku abis bikin kue. Cobain," kata Junhui. Ia menyendok kue lalu menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Mingming.

Mingming dengan senang hati menerima suapan dari Junhui. "Enak," katanya setelah mengunyah lalu menelan kue suapan Junhui.

Junhui tersenyum senang, ia memotong kue lalu memberikannya pada Mingming. "Buat kamu," katanya lalu pergi ke depan apartemen Mingming yang merupakan apartemen Mingyu.

"Oh, Moon Junhwi, _wae_?" tanya Mingyu setelah ia membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Nih aku buat kue, cobain dong," jawab Junhui. Ia menyendok kue itu lalu menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Mingyu.

Di belakang sana, Mingming menatap kepingan hati imajiner yang terjatuh ke lantai dan berubah menjadi serpihan. "Anjir, punya mantan php amat ya…" :')

"Makanya, siapa suruh putusin, udah tau masih sayang. Lo sendiri 'kan yang susah," ujar Seokmin yang datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar (setelah mengucapkan itu, ia pergi begitu saja).

Mingyu menerima suapan dari Junhui. Tiba-tiba, dari dalam apartemen Mingyu, Minghao yang tidak memakai atasan keluar sambil mengucek mata.

Junhui membulatkan matanya melihat Minghao.

"Hai koko," sapa Minghao dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Pikiran Junhui sudah kemana-mana, ia langsung ngegas. "Kamu abis ngapain sama Minghao?!"

Mingyu menatap Minghao, lalu menatap horor Junhui. "Kak, ini nggak seperti yang kakak bayangin."

"Dasar mangga bosok!" umpat Junhui lalu melempar kue yang dipegangnya ke wajah tampan Mingyu. Setelah itu, ia berlari meninggalkan Mingyu dan Mingming yang menonton drama gratis mereka.

.

.

Junhui berjalan malas-malasan menuju kelasnya. Namun, seorang lelaki menarik perhatiannya, ia tersenyum, mendekati lelaki itu dengan pura-pura menabraknya, biar kayak di tipi-tipi.

Lelaki itu menoleh ketika Junhui menabraknya. "Oh Jun."

"Hai kak Hyunwoo," sapa Junhui. "Maaf tadi kesandung," lanjutnya sambil nyengir.

"Iya nggak apa-apa. Lain kali hati-hati kalau jalan," kata Hyunwoo.

Junhui mengangguk lalu memeluk tangan kiri Hyunwoo. "Mau kelas kak?"

"Nggak, udah selesai."

"Eh eh eh kamu yang di sana," seru seseorang dengan tidak santai. Orang itu mendekati Junhui dan Hyunwoo lalu memeluk tangan kanan Hyunwoo.

"Hai kak Minhyuk," sapa Junhui.

"Tangannya gatel ya main peluk-peluk laki orang?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Ih kakak, pelit amat sih. Sesama cabe harus saling berbagi tau. Emang udah _official_ main larang-larang?" :(

Jleb, _right in the kokoroh_ :')

Minhyuk cuma bisa diam, soalnya yang Junhui omongin benar. Dia belum _official_ sama Hyunwoo.

"Kak Hyunwoo nggak keberatan 'kan aku peluk tangannya gini?" tanya Junhui.

Hyunwoo ngasih senyum kalem ke Junhui. Lebih tepatnya, senyum pasrah.

"Ya udah kak, aku ke kelas dulu. Dah kak Hyunwoo, dah kak Minhyuk," pamit Junhui lalu pergi ke kelasnya.

.

.

"Kak Jun," panggil Mingyu.

Junhui diam, masih marah karena adegan (yang menurutnya) tidak senonoh tempo hari yang dilakukan Mingyu dan Minghao.

 _By the way_ , mereka ketemu di jalan waktu mau pulang ke apartemen.

"Kak Jun…" :(

Suara Mingyu terdengar _hopeless_ , di bayangan Junhui, sekarang ada telinga dan ekor anjing imajiner yang menempel pada tubuh Mingyu. Junhui tersenyum diam-diam membayangkan betapa imutnya wajah melas Mingyu sekarang.

"Kak Junnnn, dengerin dulu dong."

"Males."

"Kakkkkk~ Cium nih kalau nggak mau denger penjelasanku." :(

Junhui ngerem mendadak lalu membalik tubuhnya. "Kamu tau aku nggak bakal nolak kalau dicium 'kan?"

Mingyu kicep, salah ngomong.

Junhui membalik tubuhnya lagi terus lanjut jalan.

"Kakkkkkk!" Mingyu mengejar Junhui, membalik badan lelaki itu lalu menangkup pipi Junhui dengan dua tangannya yang besar. "Dengerin."

Junhui diam, menyelami mata Mingyu.

"Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain sama Minghao. Waktu itu dia nginep gara-gara kita begadang main _game_."

"Bodo," ujar Junhui sambil berusaha menepis tangan Mingyu dari wajahnya, namun gagal.

"Terus kenapa marah?"

Eh iya juga ya, kenapa Junhui ngambek? Junhui nggak berani melihat Mingyu. "Aku nggak marah."

"Bohong. Kakak marah, buktinya waktu itu aku dilempar kue."

"Nggak! Udah ah lepasin!" seru Junhui. Ia menepis kasar tangan Mingyu lalu berjalan agak cepat menuju apartemen mereka.

Mingyu tersenyum dan mengejar Junhui. Ia meraih tangan Junhui, membalik badannya lagi lalu menangkup wajah Junhui kemudian mencium ujung hidungnya.

Junhui membatu.

"Masih marah nggak?" tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum hingga gigi taringnya mejeng.

Pipi Junhui memerah samar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia mendorong Mingyu lalu berlari sekuat yang ia bisa.

Dasar mangga bosok nggak peka!

.

.

"Kak Jun!" panggil seseorang pernah dikira Junhui sebagai mantan terindahnya, Shin Inho.

Junhui menoleh ke asal suara. Ia melihat Inho berlari kecil mendekati dirinya. Junhui setengah menerawang menatap Inho yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Inho melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Junhui. "Kakak? Baik-baik aja? Kakak lupa ya? Aku—"

Baru saja Inho akan menyebutkan namanya, Junhui meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Inho sambil tersenyum. "Aku nggak lupa namamu kok. Tapi boleh nggak kalau aku panggil jodohku?" katanya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Setelah itu ia pergi dari sana.

CIAT CIAT CIAT, Inho langsung _dugeun dugeun_.

Inho yakin masih lurus, tapi kenapa ia deg-degan digombalin cowok? :(

Cuma mau mengingatkanmu mz, hati-hati jadi korban cabe Wen Junhui yang entah ke berapa :)

.

END

.

HAPPY NEW YEAR GAYS!

I LOVE YOU /kiss

Krisar, komen, jejaknya masih kutunggu, thank you so much!


End file.
